


Apartment 13

by WeebQueen (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeebQueen
Summary: Dean is a failed writer and can find no peace in the livng world. However he can in one dead man.





	Apartment 13

**Author's Note:**

> So My first supernatl fan fiction huh Cool

Apartment Number Thirteen  
The old brick building loomed over me as I looked up. The stench of gas and trash invading my nose. The rust colored building had seen better days. Some bricks were missing and windows were broken. I could now see why the apartment was so cheap. I was sceptical that the rooms were even liveable. I walked up the creaky wooden porch and reached my pale hand to knock when the door suddenly opened. “Dean WInechester you idjit!” an older man looking quiet well “ I'm sorr-” “I leave you boys for one month and this is what happens!” “Look I just need to rent the apartment ok?.” he nodded, “ Fine then.” he stomped up several flights of dark, dirty and, not to mention, rickety stairs.  
Almost every board creaked and, the building felt as if a strong enough breeze hit, the entire thing would collapse.Finally we reached the top of the stairs. At the back of the hall a lone door stood. Painted red, like all the others, though the paint had chipped and the three of the “13” had fallen off. “Well that’s the apartment. Not much to see inside, so I’ll go on down.” I nodded as he left and turned to the door, the windows were so dirty that barely any lightcould come though . It was strangely cold in this building seeing as it was only September.  
I gathered what little courage I needed and placed my hand on the cool, gold knob, turned it, and pushed the door open. I was met with a pitch black interior; not even the frail hall lights could penetrate this absolute darkness. I reached my hand and had the papery walls hit my hand. Searching for the light switch, with a cry of triumph, the sickly yellow lights flickered to life. It broke some of the darkness but it was still hard to see, so I resolved to get a lamp. The dirt and dust was so thick I could barely breathe; a thick musty smell stopped up my nose. So I opened the curtains hoping for light or fresh air and found neither. The windows had so much dirt I had to lick my finger to just get a little pinhole of light through. The grit was disgusting on my hand so I went to the kitchen to wash it off. There was a counter built into a wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. I reached for the faucet and out came rotten egg smelling water. Holding back a gag I quickly rinsed my hand and dried it off on my jeans. I then turned and walked into the bathroom.  
The far wall opposite to the kitchen had to almost identical brown doors. I walked towards the left door and pushed it open. The first thing I saw was a small shower and bath combo. It looked about as old as the building. The inside of the yellowing porcelain was still smooth but it was as dirty as everything else. I flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet checking to make sure all the plumbing worked though it still had that awful smell.  
I looked at the dust caked mirror and took my wet hand and brushed it across the mirror. The visage was the disappointment of Dean WInechester: college dropout, failed author and recently dumped slut ( or so everyone says). It’s why I had to leave town. I couldn't stay and hear it all being replayed - whisper by whisper. Even Sammy had started talking like them. Determined to move on without wallowing, I flipped off the light and went to the bedroom.  
It was average sized for a small apartment. Which means it was tiny. It had a small black balcony made of iron and it looked out over the deserted street. I was about 7 floors up above the ground. I breathed in the smell of smog and autumn, probably not the healthiest combo but oh well. I sighed and stepped back inside, shutting the glass doors. I went back to the living room looking at the nasty brown colored carpet and left to speak to the bobby.  
I had the apartment cleaned and, by the end of the following week, had moved in. After being scrubbed from floor to ceiling, the apartment looked quite nice. Homely even. I had been there maybe a day or two when things started happening. My keys not being where I left them magnets being turned upside down. Dishes falling and crashing. Random noises like feet pacing and knock on doors. I thought I was going crazy. Then I saw him for the first time. I was sitting on my balcony late one trying to finish the latest chapter in my book. The only light was the streetlamp down below when I glanced down and saw him. Covered in blood his back and neck distorted in several places. I shericked and turned on my porch light. I looked where he had been and saw nothing. Sighing I got up and went back inside.I turned on the overhead light and sat back on my bed. Just a little shaken I go back to my laptop and turned on my music. I wrote another paragraph before I glanced up and saw him again. Standing at the foot of my bed except this time he looked almost normal except for how pale he was and the light blue glow. He was probably really handsome when he was alive. And even then he wasn't that bad. I smiled at him and asked “ Do you like this band?”. He nodded and moved closer. “I do to it's ac/dc” I looked back at my screen and continued to type he pointed at the screen and titled his pale head almost in question “I’m writing a story, wanna know what it’s about?” He nodded so I told him. Everything. Why I was even there. That is where our friendship began. He appeared more and more frequently always wearing the same trench coat and suit.His dark hair always looked like he just had the best kiss of his life. However the more I saw him the more alive he looked. His glow faded and more color came soon I could see he had THe bluest eyes I'd ever seen. I had been there a month when he said his first words to me. “What are you doing?” I was upside down on the couch eating a sweet, soft, and greasy donut trying to get creative. He across from my feet looking at my head. “Wow you spoke! And I'm trying to get inspired!” He looked at me with a face of exasperation. I just smiled he had learned by now I was an eccentric person. I had halloween decorations up all the time and I hardly left the house. If not for him I would not have any contact at all. “C'mon dont be mad!” He looked back at me and shook his head smiling “i'm not mad it’s just hard to talk” I flipped right side up and brushed my jeans off “It’s ok you'll get stronger I’m sure! Oh whats your name?” "Castiel" "so Cas"I then went back to writing.I had been working tirelessly on my book to hopefully get it published. I want my brother to say that I had at least done something with my life. One day I was sitting on my couch looking off into space when Cas walked in front of me “I need your help” I smiled “with what?” he sat beside me and said “ I know why i havent passed on. I need to finish my song” I looked at him “What song?” “Before I died I was writing I song but I… got so lonely I couldn't bear it so I jumped off the balcony” I reached and tried to touch his arm but my hand went through him and a chill went up my spine. “ I need to finish it will you help me?” So I got to work he showed me where he hid his song behind one of the pieces of wallpaper. It wasn’t very old though it was torn around the edges. SoI put it on a new piece of paper and listened to what he said. I wrote all of his lyrics until one day right before the beginning of summer. I had almost finished it when he looked at me. “I’m glad I met you I just wished I had when I was living” I smiled at him “ I feel the same” He then reached to cup my face but he passed though “ I feel like I’m going to leave soon, I just wanted you to know that I love you.” As he said that I finished the last line and he disappeared in a flash of golden light. Tears welled up and left salty trails down my face. The paper was stained with them. I finished my book the next week and was published in a month. But I never got to see that. He had been gone a week I tried to get on with my life but I was so alone. He was my only friend and the only one to listen to me and know me. I stepped on to my balcony and looked over the busy street. Smog and summer filled my nose. Smiling I climbed onto the rail even with the warm air the metal was still cold. I looked toward the sky and said, “What a day to die.” I let go of the rail and fell. The concrete broke my body and black engulfed me in a cold embrace. When suddenly a gold light engulfed me. I was standing in the middle of the field in a silk white suit. A kaleidoscope of flower colors blinded me and pollen invaded my nose. An man also dressed in white loomed over me his brownish scruff looked kida soft. With a wise look he asked “ Why did you jump?” I told him every hurt ,heartache ,and pain. As well as the joy of the ghost boy . How I stayed up until the sun was rising just talking . Of the quiet days working on my book. The old man smiled and said "I'm glad you found each other" A gate opened I knew I had to run though. I saw him sitting under a gold tree. But I couldn't wait so I shouted his name. He looked up a smile splitting his face he ran to me . He hugged me and spun me around. I was laughing all the while. “We made it!” he said I had tears rolling down my face. “I can touch you” I whispered holding him closer. The world was finally good and pure. At long last I was happy. I saw mom and dad. Even Charlie I was surpised I made it but I did.


End file.
